clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
FalseReaction
Jack's element is Francium. His chumhandle is falseReaction, and he types in #009999. '''he tends to type with good punctuation, but no capitalization, unless someone PISSES HIM OFF, and he'll also often work puns he's heard in his favorite comedy songs in as often as possible. Appearance Jack is pretty tall, about 6 feet, and of average build, perhaps with a little excess fat around the belly, but it's very well concealed under the Canadiens jerseys he almost always wears. When at home, he prefers wearing a nondescript pair of grey sweatpants instead of jeans, and no shoes or socks. His dark brown hair is cut into a mullet, and his grey eyes are behind a thick pair of glasses for his very severe myopia. Interests Competitive multiplayer online gaming. Jack is GOOD, but he's not the best. Whether he plays solo or team games, he's likely to rank somewhere between rank 30 and 100 or so world-wide. He's also a huge fan of the Montreal Canadiens. This is because he lives in Montreal, and has all his life. He's got many posters of them on his walls, probably because so few comedy bands sell them. And he very much likes comedy/novelty/dementia-type music. CDs from various funny artists that nobody else has heard of can be found all over his apartment. Background Jack was born and raised in Montreal. He has lived there all his life. He moved out from his parents' house only about four months ago, into an apartment near the university he attends. He never really got along in large crowds throughout school, although he posted fairly excellent study results. His companions were gaming consoles and computers, so when internet that didn't hold up the phone was introduced, it's no wonder he turned to online gaming. He found he got along much better with some of the nicer people he met there, perhaps due to the shared interest. He began spending most of his time online, whether he was shooting up people in the latest FPS or questing in MMORPGs. For the past few years, he's been playing a particular competitive MMO, joining various teams around the 100th or 50th worldwide rank, and eventually finding his own and reaching rank 30 worldwide before disbanding. That was no more than a week ago, and he's spent the past week reading up on this new game called SBURB, and thinks it seems great. He's contacted some old online friends of his and intends to form a team for it with them. Modus Reflex Modus: Similar to those reflex-testers you can find online. After a short warmup period, the item one wants to retrieve will flash, and then one needs to push the Modus Button (think similar to the button on Jade's Pictionary modus) within a certain interval of time, which is shorter the smaller the item is. If one fails to push the button in time, the item will be weaponized. Strife HockeystickKind. He has both regular and goalie sticks, with autographs from his favorite Canadiens stars. Relationships '''Session 7: RA: The Guild. See below. AC: The Guild. See below. RF: RF respects FR's gaming skills - FR can win even when RF tries his worst with his hacks. Other trolls from session 7: Probably doesn't know any of them at start of game. Other sessions: The Guild: Consisting of FR, SR, PR, AC, RA, VV, FE and NA, they were all part of the same guild in an MMORPG before disbanding. (going to elaborate on the whole thing later) Picture! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v223/kougra_cool167/hesmadbecauseicantdrawmullets.png Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 7 Category:Pages